Nowa wyspa cz.2
Chris: Dobra, im szybciej się z tym uwiniemy, tym szybciej zrobimy zadanie, i wywalimy jedno z was! Sophie: Z "tym" czyli czym? Chris: Z drużynami, w tym sezonie, będą 3 drużyny! A oto one: Heather, Brick, Samey, Owen, Kimiko, Fredrick, Rachel i Tony, od tej pory nazywacie się... Dzikie Tygrysy! *pokój zwierzeń* Heather: Świetnie! Jestem w drużynie z samymi łajzami! Ewentualnie Brick i Tony się na coś przydadzą... Tony: Wisi mi to z kim jestem w drużynie Chris: Dobra, drużyna nr.2: DJ, Dawn, Rodney, Stacy, Nathaniel, Natalie, Bruno i Melania, wy będziecie... Urocze Sarny DJ: Lubię Sarenki! Dawn: Ja też, ale nie bardziej niż inne zwierzęta Chris: I ostatnia drużyna czyli: Lindsay, Scott, Sugar, Dave, Ethan, Alexa, Theo i Sophie, czyli... Eleganckie Lisy! Scott: Tak! Nie będę w drużynie z Rodneyem! Tylko by się rządził... Sophie: Moja drużyna to sami nieudacznicy! Przynajmniej Sarny mają jeszcze bardziej frajerski skład... Alexa: Mnie nie obchodzi z kim jestem, polegam tylko na sobie! Stacy: A pokoje zwierzeń wymyśliła moja pra pra babcia! Chris: Dobra ludzie, czas na wasze pierwsze zadanie! Ethan: Budujemy domy? Bo żadnych nie widzę! Chris: Spokojnie! Macie domki! Wszyscy: Tak! Jej! Chris: Po drugiej stronie wyspy! Waszym zadaniem jest tam dotrzeć, ostatnia drużyna na mecie straci jednego zawodnika! Start! Heather: Dalej Tygrysy! Zamierzam wygrać to wyzwanie! Sophie: Lisy za mną! Alexa: Chciała byś! *wyprzedza Sophie* Bruno: Czemu my nie biegniemy tylko idziemy spacerkiem? Przegramy! DJ: Według Dawn idziemy skrutem Rodney: Hej Dawn!? Daleko jeszcze? Dawn: Nie, tylko kawałeeek *rumieni się* Dawn: Jejku, wiem, że to brat Scotta, ale w jego aurze jest coś takiego... Owen: Ludzie czekajcie, muszę odpocząć! Kimiko: Owen! Musimy iść! Owen: Nie dam rady! Zostawcie mnie, dołącze do was! Kimiko: Owen! Wymaganie do przejścia wymaga 8 graczy na mecie! Musisz iść! Proszę... Owen: Dobra, dam radę Owen: jejku, kiedy na mnie spojrzała, poczułem się jak przy Izzy lub Blainley! Sophie: Chyba jesteśmy najdalej ze wszystkich drużyn! Jesteśmy najlepsi! Alexa: Nie wszyscy, muszę nieść tego cherlaka! Ethan: Hej! Ethan: Chyba przeceniłem swoje zdolności zgłaszając się do Totalnej Porażki... Alexa: Theo albo Dave, jedno z was ma wejść na drzewo i zobaczyć ile jeszcze do mety! Theo: Ja to zrobie! Alexa: Reszta, idźcie dalej! Dogonimy was! Theo: Jesteśmy blisko! Alexa: Dobra idziemy! Sugar: Łiiiiii! Będziemy pierwsi! Wygramy! Chris: Widzę już pierwszą drużynę! Sophie: Tak! Wygraliśmy! Pierwsze miejsce! Chris: Nie wydaje mi się... jednego z was brakuje? Sophie: Co? Lindsay! Scott! Idź szukać Lindsay! Musimy mieć pierwsze miejsce! DJ: Jesteśmy! Brawo Dawn! Chris: I w ten sposób, Sarny zdobywają pierwsze miejsce, będą więc mogły spędzić noc, w luksusowym hotelu spa! Sarny: Tak! Sophie: Jeżeli przegramy, to obiecuję ci Lindsay, WYLECISZ Scott: Lindsay, musimy biec! Lindsay: O, a gdzie!? Scott: Na mete! Lindsay: O, dobra! Heather: Zaraz będziemy na mecie! Fredrick: Tak! Super! Heather: Fuj! Ale od ciebie jedzie! Scott: Lindsay! Szybciej! *wyprzedzają Heather* Chris: Brawo Lisy! w nagrodę za 2 miejsce, będziecie spać w obozowej chacie! A wy Tygrysy, na starych materacach, pod gołym niebem, dodatkowo, jedno z was, powróci do domu! Heather: Nie! *ceremonia eliminacji* Chris: Dobrze, głosy podliczone! Szefie podaj mi pianki! Na tej tacy, mam 7 pianek kto... Heather: Daruj sobie, każdy zna zasady! Chris: Dobra... bezpieczne tygrysy to: Brick, Samey, Rachel i Tony Chris: Piątą piankę dostaje... Heather! a szóstą... Kimiko! Owen, możesz odpaść, bo masz fatalną kondycję, Fredrick, możesz odpaść, bo śmierdzisz! A ostatnią piankę dostaje... Owen! Owen: Ufff... Chris: Fredrick, zapraszam na... Zjeżdżalnię Obciachu! Po prostu zjedź! Fredrick: Ok, *wchodzi* wow! ale szybka! aaaaaaaaaa! i jeszce pętla! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chris: No, jeden odpadł, zostało 23! Kto odpadnie, a kto zostanie? dowiecie się tego, oglądając Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Uiru! Kategoria:Odcinki Użytkowników Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Uiru